James Harper (Earth-5205)
James "Jay" Harper, 'AKA '''A-Bomb, '''is a crazed, former US National Guard soldier who is obsessed with the Hulk's powers, until he became something similar, but worse compared to him. James' military career glorified him, but then, the arrival and the surfacing of the Hulk twisted his thinking. He thinks that the Hulk is his "roadblock" to his success, as new exosuits are used against him, instead of elite soldiers (which is what James is). James wanted to face the Hulk by himself, and with the help of the government and some illegal help from Baron Von Strucker, he became the maniacal blue counterpart of the Hulk named A-Bomb. Biography Early Life James came from a family line with a long history of fighting in various battles and wars. From World War II to the Vietnam War, James always got inspired by his parents' story and wanted to become a soldier when he's an adult. In family gatherings, James' family always shared war stories that gave James a "shock and awe" feeling. At school, sometimes, his pride becomes his greatest weakness in school. Unknown to him, his pride also becomes his weakness in the future. Military Life Like what he dreamed of when he's a child, he finally became a soldier. He's a high-ranking soldier in the US National Guard, and was one of the greatest one around his community. He has been a great soldier for years, and has completed many missions, even "solo" missions, and undercover missions. He also made no mistake in all of his works, and has gone on some legal sabotage missions. Against the Hulk When Doctor Bruce Banner, became the green-jawed giant, Hulk, James began to hate the Hulk. First, he hated the Hulk because his men at the National Guard were always "decommissioned" and "freed" from fighting the Hulk, and instead, machines were used in the attempts of defeating the Hulk. Day by day, James' hatred develops into a twisted mind of James' own vision. Finally, he had enough of it, and requested the government to turn him into something like "Captain America" to fight the Hulk. However, the government deemed that "Captain America" isn't even as strong as Hulk by a degree. But then, after a lot of community-agreements, James' request is granted. He is injected with a mothballed version of the Super-Soldier Serum. However, James hasn't been allowed to fight the Hulk yet, as his appearances are deemed "random". James grew frustated, and requested extra injections of the Super-Soldier Serums, to the point that he got injected with 5 extra Serums, which made him far stronger than Captain America. A-Bomb Feeling unsatisfied, finally, James went the illegal way. Through a friend of a different branch, James was introduced to "Herman Skorge", who is in fact, the leader of HYDRA/COBRA, Baron Von Strucker. James trusted "Herman" that he can grant himself a power similar to the Hulk, and his experiment begins. For hours, Strucker experimented upon him, with gamma rays and sample Super-Soldier Serums, and some... reptillian cells. Finally, James became the thing he always wanted, a being that can go up against the Hulk. He thanked Strucker, and calls himself under the moniker of ''A-Bomb. First Fight With the Green Giant After testing his powers, A-Bomb proceeded to lure the Hulk into fighting him. He goes to Las Vegas, where coincidentally, Bruce Banner was trying to relax himself by drinking in a bar. With the help of his camouflage, A-Bomb rigged a big explosion in three gas stations, and it worked in luring the Hulk/Banner. One of the explosions were near Banner's location, and Banner turned into Hulk to save people. Just when the Hulk tried to settle down the explosions, A-Bomb ambushed the Hulk. After that, James said to Hulk that he has been waiting for this all along. Fighting the big green giant by himself. Then, the fight commences for some time, until the US National Guard, James' former military branch, appeared. A-Bomb camouflages and disappeared after muttering that this isn't his final battle with the Hulk, while the Hulk leaps away, escaping the scene. Second and Final Fight with the Green Giant After some few days, A-Bomb thrashes Manhattan in an attempt to lure the Hulk once more, to settle this down once and for all. Banner, on the other hand, also realized that he needs to turn into Hulk and stop A-Bomb once and for all, because he realized that all these madness are because of him. James hated him, turned into A-Bomb, and the innocent civilians took the price. Hulk then arrived in A-Bomb's location, seeing that A-Bomb doesn't camouflage. The fight commences when the Hulk charged to A-Bomb and smashed his face, but it doesn't knock him back, and a stand-still fight goes on, until A-Bomb managed to surprisingly overpower the Hulk and sends him to an electric tower. The fight goes on, until finally, Hulk managed to defeat A-Bomb by succumbing himself to one of the parts that turned him into the Hulk: Rage. James was surprised by this, and was even more surprised when he saw the Hulk speak to him (as Banner has bonded with the Hulk that time), saying 5 words that intimidated James: "Stay out of my way". The green giant then left, leaving the shocked A-Bomb alone. Personality At first, James is a proud and modest person who likes to help others in need. However, he took his pride too far until he considered it as a "treasure", and he won't let anyone "steal" or "destroy" it. This is evidenced when he said that the Hulk "destroyed" his "treasure" and pride, as new things are developed to defeat the Hulk instead of using many trained soldiers, even if there's a reason. After becoming A-Bomb, he became confident and more savage, as he wanted to not just defeat the Hulk, but wipe him off the face of the world. As so, he considers the Hulk as his mortal enemy. Powers and Abilities Before becoming A-Bomb, James was already considered to be "the roughest and strongest" among his ranks. He's an excellent marksman, a strategist and a military vehicle operator. He even possessed some knowledge in flying aircrafts and jets. After he became A-Bomb, he possesses a power set similar to those of the Hulk's, but with one deadly addition of camouflage. In his A-Bomb form, he can't increase his strength with rage like the Hulk, but he retains all his powers before becoming A-Bomb, making him one of the Hulk's deadliest villain. *'Superhuman Strength: '''James is able to lift 100 tons, which makes him stronger than the Hulk in his "calm" state. This makes him the Hulk's deadliest villain in his early hero career. He is able to lift a Typhoon-class Submarine with little effort, destroy buildings with just one punch, even overpowering the Hulk before he gets enraged. He may can't increase his strength through rage, but he's still a strong villain. His strength also expands to his leg muscles, allowing him to perform great leaps like the Hulk. *'Superhuman Durability: 'A-Bomb is able to survive blows that can normally kill a human. He has resisted some of the Hulk's attacks, nearly shrugging all of it off, survived a Daisy Cutter bomb explosion, simultaneous gunfires from multiple calibers, and once, he was deemed invincible against rockets. However, he's not entirely invincible. The Hulk, while he is very angry, has managed to harm A-Bomb heavily. Although so, Vibranium and Adamantium can still pierce him. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'A-Bomb's fatigue toxins are completely eliminated from his body, and his body slows down the production of fatigue toxins. This allows him to fight for a long time without resting. *'Superhuman Speed: 'On ground, A-Bomb is able to outrun several vehicles, including some Humvees. As a by-product of this power, A-Bomb's reflexes are also faster. He can catch a speeding rocket and stop a rushing train with speed. *'Invulnernability: 'The hard, scaly skin of A-Bomb's provides him a degree of invulnernability. Multiple rocket fires won't do any effects on him and can't even slow him down. *'Camouflage: ' A-Bomb's deadliest ability is his power to do a near-perfect camouflage that can't be detected by many scanning systems. Even Iron Man once said that his camouflage can't be detected by his highly advanced scanners, even heat-signature (as the camouflage hides his heat signature). After being imprisoned in the Raft, his Raft Index even said that his camouflage only can be seen through a superhuman with a highly acute sense or X-Ray vision (which Superman possesses). *'Enhanced Healing: '''A-Bomb is able to heal faster than normal humans, but slower than the Hulk's. Still, his cells heal faster than normal humans' and wounds can heal in a matter of minutes, broken bones in a matter of days, and dismembered limbs? No, he can't regenerate dismembered or lost limbs. Trivia *This version of A-Bomb is nearly a full opposite to his mainstream version. **A-Bomb's real name is an original name, instead of the classic Rick Jones. His background is also different, hailing from a different town and state from Rick Jones, and instead of being a sidekick to Hulk, instead, he is the Hulk's first "major" enemy. He has also no relations with the "Avengers" (named Ultimates in this universe) in the terms of forming, as instead of the "indirect former", he is one of the members' enemy. **Also, instead of having a background of a troubled youth like Rick Jones, James' youth is a proud one due to his long military family line. **Even if he is a near-full-opposite to the main A-Bomb, his real name is actually the real name of the DC Comics superhero Guardian, which in here, is also a contrast to the real DC James Harper. *James is modeled after Emil Blonsky of the MCU, as he's very similar in nearly every ways. Some of his quotes are even similar to Emil's quotes in the MCU, particularly the "you don't deserve this power!" quote. *A-Bomb's main villain personality model is pride. *He's in the same military branch as Henry Camp, AKA Bulldozer, until both of them quit for a similar reason. Category:Villains Category:Camouflage Category:Versions of A-Bomb Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Speed Category:Military Personnel Category:Earth-5205 Category:Characters of Earth-5205 Category:Males of Earth-5205 Category:Villains of Earth-5205 Category:Mutates Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts